Dead Chronicles
by CJwat15
Summary: My spin on the canon storyline. Includes an OC main character, a few more OCs, and the regular cast. Hope you enjoy, and this is rated M for the violence and themes in this series. No Lemons!
1. Prologue-A DEAD Beginning

High school. Three years of absolute torture. Or at least, that's what Marwin thought.

His high school life had been pretty average so far. He wasn't a completely outgoing person, but he socialized when necessary. He kept himself average to stay hidden...although...his home life was completely different.

Both of Marwin's parents were in the military, his father being a Staff Sergeant while his mother was in the Delta Force. So it came as no surprise that there was the occasional gun lying around or stray bullet stuck in a door from time to time. Marwin was taught at a very young age to wield a firearm properly, and he was quite the marksman before entering into his second year of high school.

Not to mention, Marwin joined the Kendo Club in his school. There, Marwin met Saeko Busujima. Saeko was happy to have another swordsman take up the bokken and attempt to learn under her.

Marwin eventually took a brief leave to focus more on his marksmanship before trying his hand at archery. He even skipped a week of school to join an Improvised Weaponry course in the shadier part of the city. So Marwin fixed his eyes on following his parent's footsteps...but he didn't know where it would lead him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed the brief prologue, since the third person perspective is something I'm still getting used to.

I'll post more later, but while you're waiting, be sure to check out my other stories!

-CJwat15

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1: Ready for the DEAD

Ahh..the cooling breeze out here is fantastic." Marwin said to nobody as he peacefully laid under a tree. Lucky for him that he had a spare period right now, otherwise a teacher would probably be fuming at his absence. Although, that would be one of the smallest things Marwin could get in trouble for. There was the gun in his locker or the razor-sharp darts he kept in his desk that would probably expel him in a heartbeat.

Marwin stood up and ran a hand through his raven black hair. His azure eyes fluttered a few times to clear them of any dry feeling, and he quickly observed a Physical Education class in session. He wondered if those bloomers the girls wore would ever go out of style, as they looked a little too cold today.

CLANG!

Marwin's thoughts were interrupted when a loud clanging sound came from Fujima High's gate. Bored from relaxing too long, he made his way towards the sound…

What Marwin wasn't expecting was a faculty member being bitten by some random man beyond the gate. His initial reaction was panic, but he quickly turned around and started dashing towards the school.

Upon getting inside, he immediately ran for his locker to get his gun, only to run into three other students who were raiding a closet full of gym supplies.

"What about you?" said an average spiky black haired male.

"I've got a black belt in karate, let's just get out of the school." replied a taller silver haired male.

Marwin had just opened his locker and was ignoring the two boys and their female companion. The only thing that got his attention was when he pulled out the .45cal bolt action rifle out of his locker.

"Woah! What the hell is that doing in that guy's locker?" yelled the black haired male.

The four looked at each other strangely while Marwin loaded bullets into his rifle.

"Marwin. Marwin Kondoleon from America. Nice to meet you." he spoke in a courteous yet dark tone. The group of three were still recovering from the shock, but they reluctantly introduced themselves as well.

"Takashi Komuro." the black haired male stated.

"Hisashi Igou." was the reply from the silver haired male. "And this here is my girlfriend Rei Miyamoto."

The brown haired girl simply bowed before Marwin spoke up.

"You guys see what happened outside as well?"

Only Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I say we head outside and figure out what's going on."

Just then, the intercom came on.

"An announcement to all students in the building, there will be a lockdown until further notice and...Oh no. No! Stay back! ARGH!..."

* * *

The group of four just stood there, before waves of students started crashing out of the classrooms.

"Crap! What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Marwin.

"Dunno, but we'd better find a way out of here. The teacher's lounge is probably off limits, but I could see the management building being an option." came the calm reply of Hisashi.

And with that, they took off.

Bursting through a door, the group came face to face with what looked like three students and a teacher shambling around. The teacher came towards the group, which indicated that he was not friendly at all.

Rei charged forward to stab him with a broom handle she had acquired, but while she landed a direct hit, the teacher was still moving and threw Rei against the wall.

"Ungh! I stabbed him in the heart! Why is he still moving?" she screamed while holding onto her weapon for dear life.

Hisashi moved in and put the teacher in a choke hold while dragging him away, but the teacher suddenly opened his mouth before biting his arm open.

"HEAGH!" came a blood-curling scream from Hisashi.

It was Takashi's turn to do something, so he wildly charged in swinging a baseball bat before bringing it to bear against the teacher's head. The blow caved his head in with a mighty crack before blood plastered the wall and some painted Rei's face.

Only then did one of the students start to make their way over to the three shaken teenagers. So after experiencing a teacher bite his new friend's arm open, Marwin took his rifle before shooting the student through the head. The sound drew the other two, and Marwin quickly primed another bullet for the next student before yelling at his allies.

"Go! I'll cover you!"

Takashi and Rei ran supporting Hisashi in their arms while they made their way towards the roof. The situation only got worse up there. More than twenty students were hanging around, and they all had the same shambling pattern as they approached the group. Takashi quickly pointed to a higher part of the roof.

"Over there! We can barricade ourselves up there! Let's go!"

The group now charged as a cohesive unit, taking out any students who got in their way. Takashi clobbered three with his bat, Rei knocked two out of the way, Hisashi dodged around them, and Marwin gave them covering fire.

They reached the stairwell only to have Rei fall behind as she was once again thrown by her weapon into a wall. Hisashi quickly snatched Takashi's bat before smashing the student's head in against the same wall. He quickly picked Rei up before dragging her up the stairs. Fortunately, there seemed to be a few student desks and duct tape up there (for whatever reason), so the group quickly barricaded the stairs before the students tried to break through.

* * *

"HURLP! GAH!"

"Hisashi!"

Hisashi looked horrible. His face was going pale and he was coughing up blood. Marwin was just looking at the school courtyard for any other clues as to what was going on.

"The whole school is overrun by those...things. We'd better hope that a helicopter or something notices us soon, since we have no food or water up here." stated Marwin while he paused to load a few spare bullets into his rifle.

Takashi agreed. Staying up here was only a temporary solution, but he had an idea of what's going on.

"This is just like one of those films I watched one time. Those things..are the living dead. Zombies or walkers as they would call them." Takashi contemplated briefly.

Both of them were interrupted when Hisashi moaned in pain. He looked towards Takashi and Marwin before opening his mouth, letting blood spill along his lips.

"You two...if that's the case...then help me. Throw me over the edge here. I don't want to be one of them."

Rei started sputtering before Marwin spoke up.

"He's right. Sometimes...death is a mercy. I learned that from the kendo club instructor. Takashi. Restrain Rei. I'll do it."

She was screaming her head off while Takashi held her back. Marwin picked Hisashi up before placing him on the edge of the railing.

Then Marwin gently nudged him off with the butt of his rifle, causing Hisashi to fall to the ground with a loud…

SPLAT!

It was done.


End file.
